Bienvenido a casa
by Sammy Cerff
Summary: Nico regresa al Campamento Mestizo tras dos largos años. Se había ido sin mirar atrás. Se había ido sin ninguna intención de regresar. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Drabble. PostBoO


**Hola, chicos. Hoy vengo con un pequeño drabble. Espero que les guste.**

**Ps. Por cierto, me inspiré en la canción "Welcome home" de Radical Face, les recomiendo oírla mientras leen el drabble.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicatoria: Para Buffy, una pitufa muy especial *-* ¡Y para mi sistah, Zai, quien ama a Nico!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes que participan en esta historia no son míos, si no del gran Rick.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>All my nightmares escaped my head<em>

_Bar the door, please don't let them in_

Nico se situó al lado del árbol de Thalía, que señalaba la frontera del campamento. Habían pasados dos años. Dos largos años. Después de vencer a Gea, junto a los campistas del campamento Júpiter y los del campamento Mestizo. Él había decidido partir, consciente que su lugar no estaba entre ellos. Entre todo el barullo por las celebraciones de aquel hecho, el salir de toda esa algarabía no había sido una tarea compleja.

Se había ido sin mirar atrás.

Se había ido sin ninguna intención de regresar.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Cuestionándose si había tomado la decisión correcta pese a habérselo planteado y replanteado, una y otra vez, a lo largo del trayecto.

Había pasado esos dos años, viajando de un lugar a otro. Era fácil para él, era tan fácil que rayaba en lo tedioso. Podía admitir que había disfrutado un poco del primer año. El vivir sin alguien que esté pendiente de ti, que te diga qué hacer o qué no hacer, decidir cuál es tu siguiente paso… Sí, resultó agradable por un tiempo. Pero, en el segundo año, se dio cuenta que ya no era tan agradable. Eso que estaba llevando no podía ser llamado "_vida_". En realidad, no lo era.

Fue entonces, a mitad del segundo año, que empezó a pensar en volver. Habían intentado comunicarse con él más de una vez mediante mensajes Iris, pero continuaba ignorándolos. No quería hablar con nadie, no aún.

Pero, la idea de volver le pareció cada vez más apetecible. Sonreía al pensar en volver a ver a su hermana Hazel, poder volar en un pegaso y… Ver a Percy. Él ya sabía lo que sentía, Nico se lo había dicho por accidente días antes de la batalla, pero estaba seguro que no volvería a tener esa sensación de incomodidad a la que había estado acostumbrado. Percy se había encargado de asegurarle que él siempre le ofrecería su amistad, aunque Nico la rechazase.

Ya no la rechazaría.

Quizá su amistad podía ser suficiente para él.

Se enderezó, tras haber permanecido apoyado en el pino por, al menos, media hora. Estaba seguro que, en ese momento, todos estaban en el comedor. Podía ingresar ahora… O esperar a que todos se dispersaran, lo cual sonaba un tanto mejor para él. Pero, no. No podía esperar más. Ingresó al Campamento, mirando al frente y, a la vez, sin mirar a nada en específico.

"_**Bienvenido a casa"**_

Giró en redondo. _Esa voz…_ Pero, no, no podía ser. Era imposible. Aunque, los últimos años de su vida había aprendido cuán poco confiable era creer en la imposibilidad de las cosas. Miró hacia las cabañas y soltó una pequeña risa para sí mismo. Oh, todo era posible en este mundo.

Y, entonces, estuvo seguro que esa había sido la voz de Bianca, su hermana. Asegurándole que había tomado la decisión correcta. Guiándolo hacia una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, aunque ella no estuviese a su lado.

Quizá, en algún momento,él podría llamar a este lugar su casa. Este podría ser su hogar.

_"Welcome home"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado. Esta pequeña historia estuvo en mi mente por un par de semanas, pero no tuve tiempo para escribirlo. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que provocó que me centrara en escribir. Como medio de distracción (y, sí, quizá como medio de salvación). El día viernes 10, mi perrita salió corriendo de mi casa y se fue a la pista. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas tuve tiempo de procesarlo. El carro que la atropelló ni siquiera se detuvo y eso es lo que más cólera me da. La indiferencia de las personas puede resultar... No sé, ¿enfermiza? ¿detestable? <strong>

**En fin, espero no haberlos aburrido. Necesitaba sacarlo y también agradecer a las personas que me han ayudado en estos días, pese a lo poco comunicativa que he estado, no saben cuanto aprecio que hayan estado allí para mí. Buffy era mi hija, mi hermana y mejor amiga... Cuéntenme en un comentario, ¿han tenido o tienen alguna mascota? **

**Un besote para todos.**

**-Sammy**


End file.
